


Two Beautiful People (One Anomalous)

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP-056 is compelled to do two things: out-do anyone around it, and treat anyone around it dismissively.  But what if it can only do one or the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beautiful People (One Anomalous)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally typed this up and posted it on Tumblr, after being inspired by a fellow SCP Foundation fan with a dirty mind. (There's a relative lack of smut being written in that fandom...!)

It was an agonizingly slow day at the local Spicy Crust Pizzeria. Anita Carson, the current cashier at this fine dining establishment, was bored stiff. She’d only had two customers all afternoon, both college kids who stank of weed. She was just about to call her supervisor and ask top be reassigned...

...when he walked in. Your humble author isn’t going to try to describe him, and indeed, the English language itself may not be up for the task. Let’s just say that he was the most stunningly attractive man she had ever seen. Well, second-most stunningly attractive, but [number one](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-056) was a special case. “Hello, welcome to Spicy Crust Pizzeria! I’m Anita. Can I take your order?”

“Hi. I’m Logan. I’m here for the gay porn shoot.”

“Great. Lemme take you back into the office.”

One tranquilizer dart and two hours later, Logan found himself at Research Sector ██. In another two hours, he was thoroughly briefed and a dizzying array of drugs was laid out for him.

 

As Logan entered the subject’s quarters, he noticed one of the odd things he’d been told to expect: two security cameras aimed at each other. When he blinked, the fancier one was gone, and a gorgeous man with impeccable hair and an even more impeccable sneer was looking him over, as if grading a side of beef and planning to fail it. “Oh, great. My captors have sent me another fool to see how I react. God, this is getting dull.”

“Actually, I’m here to show you a good time. I’m really hot, I’m a hell of a lot of fun in bed, and I’m well-equipped.” Logan punctuated this statement by grasping the bulge in his pants. _“Really_ well-equipped. I’m probably only an inch shorter than you...”

“Thirty millimeters shorter than me, actually. Go away.”

“You really don’t want to me to go away.”

“Oh, really,” the subject said with a derisive tone. “Why not?”

“Because I’m hopped up on a shitload of aphrodisiacs. Two Class Js, and one experimental Class K. Right now, I could take on an entire squad of cheerleaders, and I’d wear them all out -- and then I’d start on the football team. In fact, up until I entered your quarters, I would have bet money that I was the horniest motherfucker in this whole compound.” Logan looked pointedly at the subject’s groin. “But that’s not true any more, is it?”

“You son of a bitch.”

“And I’m the second-hottest guy in this compound. Which is to say that I’m the hottest guy you can get. So say the word, and I’ll leave. If you still want me to.”

“You utter bastard...” the subject said, as he kissed Logan and started tearing at his clothes.

 

A few hours later, the subject was spent, utterly satisfied. Logan, a bit less so. “Come on, man. finish me off.”

“Can’t. I’m done. You’re boring me now.”

“So am I a better fuck than you, or do I just have more stamina?”

“God damn it...!”


End file.
